Wrapping Presents To More
by Azkadellio
Summary: Short Christmas one-shot. Jori with the others. A casual time of Tori wrapping Christmas presents with her girlfriend, friends, and sister. High T for the ending. Hint of CaTorAde at the end.


**Another random Christmas one-shot, this one a little shorter than the last. Originally, I was going to wait until next week to post this, but decided to do it today. I will have a couple of other one-shots and hopefully a new chapter of something up over the next week or so. Can't promise it though.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"Hey, can I borrow a pair of scissors to cut this wrapping paper?" I ask Jade.

"Why not ask someone else?" Jade asks, looking around the living room at our friends. On the couch closest to the door sits Cat and Andre, writing out the labels for which presents are whose and placing them near the appropriate pile of gifts. On the other couch sits Beck and Trina, wrapping the presents and adding the labels. In the kitchen sits Jade and I wrapping smaller presents, and Robbie sits at the piano making a checklist of which presents are wrapped and who they're for.

"Who else carries at least three different pairs of scissors with them?" I ask my girlfriend, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not carry that many scissors on me." Jade counters, putting a few gift cards for Andre to the local music store in a small envelope for her usual small box of stuff for friends and family.

"One in each boot, one in your back left pocket, one down your cleavage." I say quickly, putting a small jewelry box with pink diamond earrings in a small bag and putting pink tissue paper around it to hide it, taping it shut before writing Cat's name on the tag.

"I only carry one in my left boot and one down my cleavage now, so ha." Jade counters, smirking at me.

"No one else better know about the one down your cleavage." I tell her as I grab a thin box about three inches long and start wrapping it, checking to make sure the bracelet for Trina is still there first.

"Relax. Beck never knew I did that, and you only found out because you were in a hurry to 'make sure I didn't have any bruises' when we played dodgeball last year." Jade says with her signature sexy smirk, the same smirk she's been using since we started dating a year and a half ago.

"Hey, those cheerleader sluts threw them hard at you when you turned down Beck's offer to be partners in Sikowitz's play the week before." I tell her, still mad at the three girls who told Jade she was a bitch for turning down Beck's offer.

Funny thing was, Beck didn't mind and asked Cat an hour later, who accepted.

"And I got them back by throwing the dodgeballs back twice as hard and giving that bitch Melanie a concussion and a bruise over her 'pretty' face." Jade says smugly, laughing.

"Hey, what are you two talking about instead of wrapping?" Andre asks, coming over to the kitchen with his empty plate of cookies in hand.

"You just grabbed that plate five minutes ago. Not even you could eat that many in that short amount of time." Jade says, watching him grab a few more cookies.

"CAN I OPEN MY PRESENTS NOW?!" A now extremely hyper Cat yells, running around the living room, answering Jade's unasked question as to how the cookies disappeared so quickly.

"You let Cat, of all people, eat cookies Trina Vega made?" Jade asks, laughing. "You're wrangling her and making sure she doesn't get loose. I still don't know how she chewed through her leash." She asks, referring to Sikowitz's no electronic challenge two years before.

Sure enough, a half hour later, Cat sits on the couch with Andre holding onto her, the rest of us fighting back laughter, except for Jade who didn't bother hiding hers, as he struggles against her surprising strength.

"Thanks for the help guys." I say, hugging Andre as he, Robbie, and Beck get ready to leave, Trina chasing a now loose Cat around upstairs. "What time's your pre-Christmas party tomorrow?" I ask Beck as Andre puts his jacket on.

"Noon. It'll be going on until eight or nine because of school the next day." Beck answers, tossing Robbie his jacket, Jade snickering from the couch when Robbie squeaks when the jacket hits him in the face.

"Why are you throwing it on a Sunday, anyway?" Jade asks, getting up and walking over to me.

"Only day I can." Beck answers. "Ready to go?" He asks his two male friends.

"Yep." Andre answers as Robbie nods. "Later chicas. Sorry about Cat." He says, leaving quickly when the highly energetic redhead runs down the stairs, a tired Trina lagging behind her.

"Cat, sit." Jade orders, pointing at Cat.

"How do you do that?" Trina pants out, sitting on the couch as Cat sits beside her, smiling.

"Years of practice." Jade answers, dragging me to the other couch.

"I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." Trina says, getting up and walking up the stairs.

"What about Cat?" I ask Jade as Cat starts to bounce on the couch, remaining seated as she bounces.

"I know how to calm her down." Jade says with a smirk.

Two hours later, Cat and I lay beside Jade on the floor beside my bed, our nude bodies covered only in sweat. "How do you always do that?" I pant out, my head resting on Jade's right breast.

"Do what?" Jade asks, her hands moving up and down Cat's and my sides.

"Get me to have a threesome with you and Cat? You're my girlfriend, but Cat always sleeps with us. In more than one way." I says, licking her nipple.

"You're horny, Cat's fun, we have amazing threesomes. Simple as that." Jade says, looking at me.

 **And that's how I'm ending this little one-shot. Sorry for skimping out on the CaTorAde threesome.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
